


Family Matters.

by Madame_Butterfly



Series: Hadvar and Ralof [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, Gerdur is the supportive big sister, Hod isn't terribly pleasant, M/M, and Hadvar and Ralof are married.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt written for Silverphoenix616.</p>
<p>One of their family members doesn't like their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hadvar and Ralof are married and well, Hod doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverphoenix616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix616/gifts).



> Comments and Kudos appreciated.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Bethesda, wish I did, but I don't.

It was a relatively quiet evening, a slight chill in the air.

 

Hadvar and Ralof stood in Gerdur's home hand in hand, in front of her, Hod and Frodnar.

 

 

Ralof was the first to speak, he was blunt, as of now there was no need for sugar coated words. “We're married”

 

“Are you sloshed boy?” Asked Hod, distaste eminent while Gerdur smiled like a madwoman at the pair.

 

“No, not a drop today” Said Ralof, matter-of-fact, Hadvar nodded in approval.

 

“You're married to an _Imperial legate_ ” Stated Hod, lip twisting in displeasure looking at Hadvar with a certain look..

 

“Yes, he is” Stated Hadvar, irritated and not in the mood for Hod's, well, shit.

 

“Leave them alone, if they love one another, they love one another” Says Gerdur shooting Hod a venomous look. Though she and he are married she is a sister first.

 

Hod scoffs before leaving in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

“That could have gone better” Mutters Ralof, Hadvar smiles a rueful smile and squeezes his hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took a while to write this, I was rather discouraged by parties unnamed.


End file.
